kidd_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Chameleons
"Chameleons" is the ninth episode of the first season of the live-action/animated series, Kidd Video and it aired on March 23, 1985. Plot It's another hot day in the desert... And with Kidd Video on the way, it's another perfect time for Master Blaster to try and kidnap the group. Curious cactus people watch as MB sets his fortress in the middle of their desert home. He tricks them into thinking that he's opening a new dance club, with a cool little Chameleon Machine that makes the cactus folk look like real people. Apparently, the cacti are looking for a little fun so they're more than happy to go and have a good time. Meanwhile, Carla and Glitter are looking for good times of their own. As the guys exercise, the girls complain about being bored... After all, girls just wanna have fun! As the Kiddmobile approaches the desert, Master Blaster creates a sand storm. The gang gets stuck in a big sand drift. Kidd, Ash and Whiz are gung ho about digging the Kiddmobile out. A walking sign tells them about the new "disco" that just opened up in town. Carla and Glitter decide to take advantage of the opportunity to have some fun... and maybe meet some "great looking chicos." (To which Kidd replies, "Great looking chicos?!?!?!"). They leave the boys stuck with all the work. Inside the disco, Carla and Glitter dance with the Copy Cats AND the cacti disguised as real people. Since the effects of the Chameleon Machine don't last forever, everything starts to change back. The girls realize they're in trouble and try to escape. Master Blaster captures them and puts them in a cell. Carla gets slammed up against a window. She see She-Lion... and the Machine changes the cat to look like Carla. With the help of Cactus Annie, the boys finish digging out the Kiddmobile. They see Carla (She-Lion) in front of the disco. A creepy cowboy comes up to her and they go inside. The boys decide to save Carla from the creep and go to the disco. Inside, "Carla" asks Kidd to dance. When Kidd asks her why her voice is different, she replies, "It's this dry desert air!" The other guys dance with some odd looking women.... Suddenly, the women change into Kool Kitty and Fat Cat. Carla's head turns into She-Lion. The guys realize it's a trap and try to escape. Carla and Glitter try to get out of their cell through a trapdoor in the ceiling. When they open it, sand gets sucked in. As the boys get outside, they get sucked into the cell. Cactus Annie sees the trouble and manages to grab Kidd. Master Blaster tries to get Kidd to surrender by putting the rest of the gang into a giant hourglass. Kidd has five minutes to turn himself in... otherwise his friends will be buried in sand. Cactus Annie helps Kidd break the glass with a sling shot and they try to escape again! A giant net bursts out of the fortress and recaptures everyone. Inside the fortress, they cut themselves out of the net. Carla leadst hem to the Chameleon Machine, and the Cats follow them inside. Kidd shuts the door on them while Glitter turns on the machine. Carla, Whiz, and Ash change into the Cats... and the Cats turn into them. They fool Master Blaster and escape. When the cactus people find out that they were being used to kidnap Kidd Video, they run the Master Blaster and the Copy Cats out of town. Characters 'Main' *Kidd Video *Carla *Ash *Whiz *Glitter 'Supporting' * Cactus Annie 'Villains' *Master Blaster *The Copy Cats Music *'Music video Clip:' Unknown *'Additional Top 40 Music:' "Karma Chameleon" (Culture Club); "Safety Dance" (Men Without Hats) *'Ending Video:' "Easy Love" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes